


Insolitement vôtre - 19 : Complainte de Sith

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dooku raconte ses malheurs à son Maître, mais ce dernier n'est pas franchement intéressé...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 19 : Complainte de Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Il est enfin temps d'introduire Dooku dans ce recueil de crack x')
> 
> Voici donc un petit drabble d'environ 150 mots, inspiré de l'arc narratif de la première saison de « The Clone Wars » dans lequel Dooku se fait capturer par un chasseur de primes.

\- C'était horrible, Maître, se plaignait Dooku par holotransmission. Ce Hondo Ohnaka m'a traité comme un moins que rien. Je suis un Seigneur Sith et le Comte de Serenno ! Il n'a eu aucun respect pour mes titres. Pour couronner le tout, il m'a laissé croupir avec Skywalker et Kenobi après que ces idiots se soient faits capturer. Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai dû supporter leurs piques continues, et en plus collaborer avec eux pour parvenir à m'échapper des griffes de ce chasseur de primes de malheur !

 

Sidious soupira. Son apprenti avait peut-être passé un mauvais moment lors de cet incident imprévu, mais il poussait à bout la patience pourtant infinie de son Maître avec ses plaintes. Si Dooku s'était trouvé physiquement face à lui, le Sith n'aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de le faire taire par le biais de quelques éclairs de Force.

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée pour le léger retard par rapport au planning prévu et publié sur mon Facebook (léger retard ? deux jours de retard :3), mais le nouveau Harry Potter m'a beaucoup occupé l'esprit ^-^' ainsi que mes traductions, sur lesquelles j'ai bien avancé.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le vingtième texte de ce recueil (déjà ! o.o'). Bonne semaine ! :D


End file.
